¿Quién dijo que era Amor?
by Tenshin-no-Tsubasa
Summary: One-Shot...SebastianXJace "Quizá, nunca comprendiste el porque nunca acepte a Clary como mi hermana, ¿Acaso te interesa saber ahora, Ángelito? Veras , es simple. Nunca me gustó su relación, ya que para empezar...Tu me perteneces"-Sebastian Verlac


En cortas palabras y resumiendolo todooo~

Todo esto comenzó gracias a una amiga que obcesionada con distintas Crack Pairs de esta novela en general que comencé a leerlas, y ahora que he terminado City of Glass, y sé que tengo que conseguirme los demás libros, he podido comenzar con este raro y quizá un tanto genialoso proyecto :D

Los que esten interesados en leer esto, solo deseo aclarar algo: todas las parejas serán HombreXHombre, asi nomás; quizá me tome la molestia de escribir algún JaceXClary o SimonXClary o Isabelle, pero ni idea, eso dependría de mi esta de humor pero meh~ La mayoría de las parejas que leeran serán interpretadas como casi imposibles simplemente por dar a conocer los nombres, pero en mi putrefacta mentalidad lo son, tal y como este primer Shot (oh, si...no serán episodios, sino Shots salteados y bah~). Eso es todo, creo, así que woo~!

**Disclaimer: Todo en lo relacionado con los libros de Cassandra Clare y sus personajes no me pertenece.**

(Rápida aclaración: Sé que Sebastian/Jonathan es originalmente rubio, pero aquí lo pondré todavía como pelinegro, así que ya saben de antemano ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Primer Shot: SebastianXJace<strong>

Su sonrisa inexpresiva, completamente forzada; ni un simple sentimiento se veía reflejado en esos labios que lentamente se iban arqueando, levemente mostrando el brillo de sus blancos dientes. Jace frunció más el entrecejo, sintiendo el cómo su respiración lentamente se iba estabilizando y la sangre que de momento se encontraba recorriendo su frente junto al sudor se le hacía caliente, incluso a pesar de lo gélido que era el clima.

-Tsk...-masculló entre dientes, no sintiendo las fuerzas necesarias para dar boca suelta frente al pelinegro.

Sebastian, observando detalladamente todas sus acciones, sonrió con más placer, una sonrisa tan mortífera que le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

-¿Será acaso que no puedes responder, o simplemente no sabes que poder responder?- arqueó una ceja, cuestionando con gracia.

Jace frunció más el ceño, sus ojos mostrando un odio que jamás se creyó capaz de mostrar ante alguien; pero se daba cuenta de que Sebastian no era solo un alguien...

-La respuesta sería simple y fácil, no es así, Jace~- mencionó con un aire lleno de ironía, girando su cuchillo Nefilim sobre su mano, mostrando un adiestramiento perfecto.

-Si creí que eras un demente, claramente he de decir que ahora eres un psicópata- se limitó a decir Jace, recargando su mano sobre la pared para poder mantener su peso en equilibrio.

-Jo~ vaya honor...

Aguardaron unos minutos de silencio, cada uno contemplándose en silencio. Sebastian con ojos llenos de gracia; Jace con ojos llenos de molestia y rencor.

-¿Por qué Clary...?- las palabras se perdieron en un ronco sonido proveniente de su garganta. Y poco después, Sebastian se echó a reír. Una carcajada sin vida, desanimada y muerta al igual que la expresión mantenida en su rostro como ojos.

-Diría que es el deber de un hermano mayor el cuidar de su pequeña hermana, tal y cómo tu lo haz estado haciendo dentro de aquella mentira, pero simplemente sería volver a envolverte en una mentira más~- musitó lentamente, relamiendo un poco sus labios, saboreando cada palabra mientras proseguía. -Me importaría poco lo que le suceda a esa maldita zorra, lo que yo quiero es simplemente que te alejes de ella.

Jace fue ahora quien se dedico a arquear una ceja, cuestionándole con la mirada, completamente anonadado ante sus erróneas palabras.

-Si no te importa Clary...- comenzó dudoso, pensando bien cada palabra -, ¿entonces porque deseas apartarla de mi?- se sintió un tanto patético al haber articulado esa pregunta, pero la duda era inmensa que ni le importó.

Sebastian se le fue acercando a lentos y decididos pasos, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él para estar a su altura. Retiró un rebelde mechón que irrumpía en su mirada, y tomó a Jace del mentón, haciéndole levantar el rostro, obligándolo a fijar su mirada en él, y sólo en él.

-Eres mío, Jace; mío, y de nadie más...

Su voz audible y severa chocó como un fuerte golpe contra su mente, dejándole sin palabras por un breve instante. Cuando las palabras habían sido completamente procesadas, no pudo evitar el sonreír burlonamente, mostrando tras sus labios unos blancos y ensangrentados dientes. Sus ojos mostraban la diversión y arrogancia del momento mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Soy asombroso…- dijo, realizando una pausa mientras nuevamente se dedicaba a encarar a Sebastian. –No sólo atraigo a mujeres, ¿sino que a hombres también?- miró divertido al pelinegro, quién ante sus palabras crispó una ceja con molestia absoluta. –Soy tan condenadamente genial.- terminó diciendo en completa arrogancia, su mente procesando los quizá posibles nuevos escenarios.

Sebastian volvió a crispar una ceja, apretando su agarre sobre la barbilla de Jace encajando sus dedos aun así estos se encontraran siendo cubiertos por unos negros y gruesos guantes; e inclusive a pesar de la supuesta protección que existía, pudo sentir el cómo sus uñas lentamente se iban encajando sobre su piel.

-Angelito…- comentó un tanto exasperado, dando claramente a conocer la irritación en su tonalidad de voz. –Y por un momento creí que Valentine te había educado mejor,- suspiró –pero al parecer fue sólo una pérdida de tiempo como años el haberse encargado de eso.

Jace volvió a fruncir el ceño, moviendo un poco su cuerpo a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía, y con la poca energía que restaba en su cuerpo quedó determinado en posar su ensangrentada mano sobre la pálida muñeca del pelinegro, tratando en un leve asentimiento el poder forzar su agarre; al final, la fatiga le vino impidiendo dicha acción.

-Verlac,- masculló –preferiría que Valentine no fuera mencionado en estos momentos.- bajo su mirada, observando él como su mano seguía realizando una patética batalla contra la sangre que seguía siendo derramada para evitar soltar su agarre.

-Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón.- sonrió de lado, recuperando su postura. –Dime Angelito, ¿Acaso nunca controlas tu insolencia, sobre todo en este tipo de situaciones?

-¿Situación?- cuestionó en burla.- De todo lo que me he dado cuenta es que acabo de recibir una muy inesperada confesión de amor; la cual con toda honestidad, me resulta repugnante.- mofó, ahora esperando en silencio la próxima acción que el pelinegro sería capaz de efectuar.

No había realizado movimiento alguno, para su mayor asombro.

El agarre mantenido sobre su rostro se fue soltando levemente, pero sus dedos seguían sobre su piel. Jace trató de leer su mirada, fallando completamente al darse cuenta de que su cabello obstruía el paso, impidiéndole mirar hacia ese abismo negro y brillante; lo único de lo que podía darse cuenta, era sobre esa mueca llena de disgusto que sus labios formaban.

-¿No entiendes nada, verdad?- musitó, su voz saliendo casi como un inaudible suspiro.

-¿Entender, qué?

Al principio no obtuvo respuesta del pelinegro hasta que sus labios se volvieron a arquear más. –Angelito, eres tan idiota~- y apenas termino de articular esas palabras cuando un nuevo dolor le había invadido. Fue un rápido movimiento lo que le tomó desprevenido, encontrándose a los segundos con su espalda contra el suelo, sintiendo el cómo un nuevo peso se posaba por sobre su estomago, cayendo en cuenta que no era más que Sebastian sentándose sobre él, sosteniendo con una fuerza un tanto inhumana ambas muñecas con tan sólo una mano, posándolas a pocos centímetros por sobre su cabeza impidiéndole movimiento alguno.

Jace forcejeó contra su agarre, moviendo todo su cuerpo a pesar del dolor que sentía; odiaba inclusive el tener que admitirlo, pero no podía escapar…

-¿Ahora te das cuenta de quién tiene el control aquí?- siseó, posando su mano libre sobre la tierra justo a un costado de la cabeza de Jace, dejando caer ahí todo su peso mientras peligrosamente acercaba su rostro al del rubio. Sus oscuros cabellos tocando a esos rubios ondulados en un suave roce, dejando en el silencio el hecho de que el carbón se encontraba contemplando a esos oros que representaban sus ojos.

-No tienes oportunidad contra mí.

Su voz sostenía la misma calma y seriedad que caracterizaban tan bien a Valentine, salvo que la de él contenía un secreto toque lujurioso que le alteró completamente. Se sintió estremecer ante la forma en que articulaba las palabras y chasqueó la lengua con cierta brusquedad. Sus ojos volvieron a mostrar la misma expresión rencorosa; Sebastian relamió sus labios al percatarse de su acción.

-No me mires así…- suspiró, moviendo un poco su mano hasta posarla sobre la mejilla de Jace, limpiando un poco la sangre como lodo.

-Estás enfermo.- escupió Jace, bajando un poco la mirada para observar con disgusto la mano de Sebastian, quién seguía haciendo trazos con su dedo sobre toda su piel, rosándolo sobre sus pómulos hasta su quijada, siguiendo el mismo camino una y otra vez.

-Jo~- comenzó nuevamente con su aire lleno de ironía. -¿No estarás confundiendo esto con tu incestuosa relación con Clary, Jace?

-¡No metas a Clary en esto!- grito un tanto furioso, olvidando la cercanía de sus rostros y alzó la cabeza, quedando con su frente apegada a la de él.

-Angelito,- su voz sonaba más tersa, pero la bula como el odio permanecían ahora inexistentes. –A mí no me impo—

-¡Pero a mí sí!- exclamó alterado, interrumpiendo a media palabra a Sebastian.

-Y eso es lo que más me enfurece de todo…- sopló por sobre los labios de Jace, alterándolo; el joven rubio iba a intentar replicar por sobre lo que acababa de decir, pero se vio interrumpido por el frío y estremecedor sentimiento que le había dominado completamente. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco ante la sorpresa, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener su boca cerrada. Sebastian se encontraba besándole; su rostro mostrando un semblante más tranquilo y lleno de sentimiento…, lo cual Jace dudo completamente, después de recordar la verdad tras ese chico.

Cuando sintió los labios del pelinegro apartarse de su boca, inhaló aire con fuerza, sintiendo él como después de varios segundos sus pulmones se sentían completamente asfixiados y una terrible sensación de ansiedad le inundó. Tocio amargamente, tratando a los segundos el poder recuperar su tranquila postura y estabilidad al respirar. Trató de encarar a Sebastian no importándole el hecho que de momento su expresión mostraba dolor y debilidad.

-…- Jace, al percatarse de que no tenía habilidad alguna para poder articular palabras, gruñó, apretando sus labios en una fina línea mostrando todo su disgusto; al pelinegro no pareció importarle.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta de la realidad, Angelito?- musitó levemente, manteniendo su nariz apegada a la de él. –Somos contrapartes, Jace; un ser con sangre de ángel mientras que el otro posee sangre de demonio, ¡y por ello estamos destinados a estar juntos! Realmente no me importa el disgusto que sientas por mí o el odio que yo siento hacia ti, pero Angelito…ni tú, ni nadie, mucho menos mi estúpida hermana, podrán separarnos…

* * *

><p>Todavía no comprendo del todo bien las personalidades de todos los personajes de la Novela, ya que estoy acostumbrada a escribir en la sección AnimeManga, y no en la de Novelas/Literatura, así que por favor tenganme en algo de paciencia con ella y haré lo mejor posible por mejorarlas rápido! .

Uhm...ya no sé realmente que es lo que puedo decir, así que de paso diré la pareja que saldrá en el siguiente episodio:

**Segundo Shot: ValentineXLucian**

Creanme, esa pareja no es imposible, PARA NADA~oh bueno, eso creo...pero hay taaantas ideas genialosas dentro de esa pareja que es inspirador :'D

Agradesco de una vez a todas las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en leer esta tontería y uhm...supongo también a los que dejen comentario, lo cual apreciaría demasiado, en verdad ^^;. Trataré de actualizar el proximo fin así que~hasta entonces~!


End file.
